Seymour Returns
by Squall the Dark Knight
Summary: Auron, Braska aand Jecht Are alive again? Tidus and Yuna are getting married? Seymour, controller of the Farplane. Seymour comes back in his sequel where he uses the power of the Farplane to kill the party. This is the final battle, the bout to settle whe


_Seymour Returns_

ACT ONE, SCENE ONE

Auron's Theme song plays

AURON

Yeah, I could tell you a whole lot about that kid. He was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, a speedster in battle, and a hotshot for the ladies. Hey, so was his father Jecht. Like father like son the say? Yeah, just like that. After all, if anyone knew Jecht, it was me. 12 years ago, Braska, Jecht and I defeated Sin. Jecht's son did the same thing, only better. Just yesterday I found out Yuna defeated Vegnagun. I remember Vegnagun, locked away in the bowels of Bevelle. I was the one guarding it. Man, those warrior monk memories never fade away. But anyway, I did not come here to talk to you about ten years ago or twelve years ago. I want to talk to you about now. What a great "now" this is. I'm just hanging out with Braska and Jecht talking about memories. Hmm, even in the present I talk about the past. Oh well, so yeah-

Enter JECHT

JECHT

Hey Auron! What are you doing here alone? Yuna and Tidus are going to get married today! Who are you talking to? Come on. It's not everyday we get to go back to Spira. Braska is waiting for us.

(JECHT begins to leave)

JECHT

Man, it's not everyday your only son gets married.

Exit JECHT

AURON

Yep, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Tidus and Yuna are getting married. I knew it would happen eventually. They were made for each other. After all-

JECHT

(Calling from within). Auron! Come one, get a move on!

AURON

Well, I'll tell you guys the rest of the story later. Or maybe, you'll just see it for yourselves first-hand.

Exit AURON

ACT ONE, SCENE TWO

Enter Tidus and Wakka

TIDUS

Man, thanks for helping me Wakka.

WAKKA

No problem, ya.

TIDUS

I'm really nervous. I never knew my father would be at my wedding.

WAKKA

And Yuna's father Braska is going to be there too.

TIDUS

I hope he likes me.

WAKKA

You have nothing to worry about ya. I'm sure Auron gave him good word about you.

TIDUS

That's what I'm worried about, if you now what I mean.

WAKKA

Ya, I get you. Honestly, I never saw you two together.

TIDUS

Lulu was right. You are clueless.

WAKKA

Hey, hey, hey! How was I supposed to know?

TIDUS

Everyone knew, especially Kimarhi.

WAKKA

You know he doesn't say anything.

TIDUS

Yeah… Man, Yuna sure is great. Hey Wakka, what do you think about Lulu?

WAKKA

Lu? Well, I had a baby with her, so I must think something about her, ya?

TIDUS

Ha. You love her?

WAKKA

Of course, even though I never thought she would fall for me.

TIDUS

Oh really? Why not?

WAKKA

Funny accent, wears sandals, uses a blitzball in battle. What's there to like?

TIDUS

She dresses very morbid, wears purple lipstick, uses dolls in battles and she has guys all over her.

WAKKA

Guess I'm lucky, that's all.

TIDUS

Nah, you're more than that Wakka my man.

WAKKA

Thanks. Now, let's get you into this suit. Wait, I have never worn a suit before! How do you put this thing on?

TIDUS

I'll do it Wakka. You just try not to loose the ring.

Exit TIDUS and WAKKA

ACT ONE, SCENE THREE

Enter YUNA and LULU

YUNA

Don't you think that's a little tight Lulu?

LULU

You need to be slim and firm if you want to pleasure him.

YUNA

What!

LULU

Don't you think I didn't know about what happened between you and Tidus in Macalania Woods. Kimarhi's not as quiet as you thought.

YUNA

Oh.

(YUNA blushes)

LULU

Don't blush Yuna. We all have our wild nights. At least you had it with him.

YUNA

Yeah, Tidus is so dreamy.

LULU

I thought you would say that. He really is special to you isn't he?

YUNA

Can't you tell?

LULU

Of course I can. I am your big sister after all.

YUNA

Hey Lulu, can you give me some tips on how to really Tidus going?

LULU

You naught little girl you!

YUNA

Tee hee!

LULU

Alright, here it is.

(The lights fade)

Exit YUNA and LULU

ACT ONE, SCENE FOUR

(Setting: Bevelle Temple- Wedding Grounds)

Enter TIDUS, YUNA, AURON, JECHT, BRASKA, RIKKU, KIMARHI, LULU,

WAKKA, CLERGY, PRIESTS, WARRIOR MONKS and PASTOR

AURON

Look at Yuna.

WAKKA

Ya, what about her?

AURON

You don't see her expression? She is much happier walking down the aisle.

WAKKA

But, this was where Yuna and Seymour were married.

AURON

That does not seem to matter to her. To Yuna, Seymour is the past, and she is focusing on the future. She is finally marrying someone for love.

RIKKU

Yeah, that's right! Go Yunie!

LULU

Yes, I want her to marry for love.

BRASKA

We all do, I am sure.

JECHT

As long as she's happy.

(EVERYONE stares at JECHT)

JECHT

What? Can't a guy be sensitive for once?

BRASKA

We never expected that out of you Jecht.

AURON

I agree.

JECHT

Tch. So, even after one whole pilgrimage with me, you still don't know me.

BRASKA

It seems that way.

RIKKU

Look guys! Yunie and Tidus are about to get married!

PASTOR

Tidus, do you take Yuna to be your lawfully wedded wife?

TIDUS

I do.

PASTOR

And do you, Yuna, take Tidus to be your lawfully wedded husband?

YUNA

I-

(A laugh is heard in the sky)

RIKKU

Huh? What was that?

AURON

The question is "who" was it?

VOICE

Ha ha ha ha ha!

TIDUS

That voice! It's –

YUNA

Seymour!

SEYMOUR

How right you are Lady Yuna. What is this? A wedding, and I was not invited?

TIDUS

Seymour!

RIKKU

Where is he? I don't see him?

AURON

He is dead, apart of the Farplane. He needs not to be seen. He is in the Farplane, projecting his voice through Spira.

TIDUS

He's here Auron! I can feel him! Show yourself Seymour!

SEYMOUR

As you wish.

(Seymour materializes himself from the sky onto the wedding floor in front of TIDUS and YUNA).

SEYMOUR

Ah, son of Jecht, and daughter of Braska, together in holy matrimony. How beautiful. How come I was not invited?

TIDUS

Seymour!

SEYMOUR

Tidus, do me a favor?

TIDUS

What!

SEYMOUR

Shut up.

(TIDUS runs at Seymour, and runs right through him).

SEYMOUR

Oh how being dead has its advantages. So, my friends, how are all of you? I have not seen any of you in so long, with the exception of Braska, Jecht and Auron. I last saw all of you inside Sin. How have you all been? What? No answers? How rude for you to treat a guest like this.

TIDUS

Seymour, get out of here!

SEYMOUR

I would advise you to shut up my dear friend.

AURON

Seymour, why have you come here? Certainly it is not to witness this marriage, so why?

SEYMOUR

Well, actually, I was thinking about how humiliated I was after you defeated and sent me inside Sin. Jecht, certainly you must have felt my spirit fade away from your body.

JECHT

So, that's why I had indigestion.

SEYMOUR

Very funny.

(SEYMOUR blows Jecht to the ground with wind energy).

SEYMOUR

Obviously my powers exceed that of any of yours.

AURON

What makes you think that?

SEYMOUR

Easy. I am dead, and you are not. The fayth let you come back for this very day, and restored your mortality. I could easily kill all of you right now with my powers. I suggest you do not tempt me.

AURON

Then we won't.

SEYMOUR

I'm sure you won't. I am quite disappointed that you are holding a wedding here. Was it to embarrass me? Do you mock me?

BRASKA

Don't try anything rash Seymour.

SEYMOUR

Braska, shut up! I would advise you to keep your suggestions to yourself! Oh wait. Too late! Ha ha ha ha ha! Goodbye everyone, and farewell newlyweds! Have a happy afterlife!

(SEYMOUR summons Anima. Anima shoots up right through the wedding platform that Tidus and Yuna are on. Anima sends a shockwave from Hell up to Bevelle destroying bridges and the temple.)

YUNA

Seymour, don't do it!

SEYMOUR

Ah, Lady Yuna. You of all people should know why I do this. Farewell my friends! Ha ha ha ha ha!

(SEYMOUR casts Ultima on Bevelle, destroying the rest of the temple).

YUNA

No!

(YUNA summons Valefor and Bahamut to rescue the falling people).

SEYMOUR

Goodbye my favorite fools! Have a happy afterlife!

Exit SEYMOUR

TIDUS

Seymour! You won't get away with this…

Exeunt ALL

ACT TWO, SCENE ONE

Enter TIDUS, AURON, BRASKA, LULU, WAKKA, and RIKKU

TIDUS

Damn that Seymour! How could he do such a thing?

WAKKA

Ya, that's what I want to know.

LULU

Do you really have to ask?

RIKKU

I'm more worried about Yuna. Poor Yunie. Her wedding was ruined.

LULU

Well, at least she is still alive.

TIDUS

When I get my hands on Seymour!

AURON

Calm down.

TIDUS

Calm down? Are you crazy? Look at what just happened!

AURON

And what are you going to do about it? Everyone is fine. Let's not worry about the temple. I'm, more concerned about Seymour.

LULU

Is something wrong?

AURON

Yes, very much so. I'm still trying to figure out how Seymour could have cast an Ultima of that magnitude. And when we faced Yu Yevon, Yuna destroyed Anima, and the fayth continued to sleep. Why was Seymour able to control it?

LULU

But you are here. Isn't that the fayth's doing as well?

AURON

No, Tidus and Jecht are the only dreams of the fayth. The fayth brought Tidus back to life after Vegnagun was defeated. Jecht has been temporarily resurrected just for today. After that, his fayth will resume sleeping.

RIKKU

So, what does this mean?

TIDUS

It's simple. Seymour has the ability to break the rules and laws of the Farplane. Somehow he can use the fayth to his advantage. He is dead, but shouldn't the fayth have a stronger hold?

AURON

Well, as we speak, the fayth are asleep. Maybe Seymour is controlling them that way.

TIDUS

Then they should wake up!

AURON

It's not that simple. Somehow Seymour is keeping the fayth asleep to prevent the fayth from having complete control over their consciousnesses. Without that, Seymour can control their minds while they sleep, which means he has access to every aeon created by Yevon.

RIKKU

Then how are we supposed to beat him?

AURON

I'm not even sure that is possible.

WAKKA

What do ya mean?

AURON

Remember what Tidus did? He charged at Seymour and fell right through him. Technically, because of the fayth, everyone here is alive, even if it is for a day. Seymour is dead.

RIKKU

That shouldn't stop us from beating him up! Look at last time! We defeated him three times, and he was dead!

AURON

Then somehow, someway, Seymour is manipulating death as his advantage to avoid being hurt. Unsent are dead as well as fiends. It does not make sense to why we cannot harm him. The only thing I can speculate is that he is using the fayth to avoid taking any damage. If that is true, then he might just be using the fayth to supercharge his attacks. I don't like this at all.

RIKKU

Yeah, it's horrible!

AURON

That is the least of my worries. If he is controlling the fayth, then the only means to beat Seymour is by killing the fayth.

ALL except AURON

What?

TIDUS

If we kill the fayth, then I'll disappear again, along with you Auron, Braska and my old man.

AURON

Seymour has really done us in this time. He is using our allies against us. He knows we value our lives on Spira too much, and he also knows that we care for the fayth dearly. It's obvious to him that we would not act so rashly in killing the fayth, the main reason why we beat Yu Yevon initially.

WAKKA

So what do we do?

AURON

Honestly, I'm not sure. This is going to take some time to get around. Seymour may just have us beat entirely.

TIDUS

Ahhhhhhhhh Seymour!

(TIDUS storms out of the room)

Exit TIDUS

LULU

I'm not surprised at Tidus's reaction. He never liked Seymour, ever since he first saw him, and now Seymour completely cancelled any hopes for a wedding anytime soon. He must really be distraught.

WAKKA

Imagine Yuna, ya…

BRASKA

I shall go tend to Yuna. She needs my comfort. If you need my assistance for anything regarding this matter, please feel free to call me. I would be more than happy to help.

Exit BRASKA

AURON

Hmm, Jecht is not here. Where did he go after the attack?

LULU

He's tending to the seriously wounded.

AURON

Jecht? Tending to the wounded? Well, I guess there is a first time for everything.

WAKKA

So, uh, what do we do now guys?

LULU

I suggest we put this matter to rest.

Exit AURON

LULU

Why would Auron leave so abruptly?

WAKKA

He's scared. Think about it. Auron is really dead. I think it might be possible for Seymour to use Auron.

LULU

Seymour can possess the dead. Do you think that's really possible?

WAKKA

Why not? Auron was brought back for a day by the fayth. If Seymour can control the fayth like Auron said, don't you think Seymour could get to Auron, and use him against us?

LULU

The same thing goes for Jecht and Braska.

WAKKA

I think Auron knows this, and went to tell Braska. Jecht will find out sooner or later.

RIKKU

So, what do we do?

LULU

Protect them as much as possible.

RIKKU

And if Seymour possesses them, what do we do?

LULU

We fight them to release them from Seymour's spell.

WAKKA

Oh man. And I thought Yunalesca was a big deal. Now we have to face the three most famous guardians of Spira. Imagine what people will think of us.

LULU

Who cares what they think. We know we are helping them. That's all that matters.

WAKKA

Hey Lu. You think Seymour could possess Tidus too?

LULU

Tidus is alive, but through the fayth. It certainly seems possible.

RIKKU

Aww man! Seymour's got us beat 10 to 1!

(A knock on the door)

RIKKU

Who is it?

VOICE

It is Kimarhi.

Enter KIMARHI and WOMAN

KIMARHI

Kimarhi come to tell Yuna of person here to see her. Where is Yuna?

RIKKU

We don't know.

LULU

She is most likely with Tidus.

RIKKU

Who wants to see her?

WOMAN

I do.

RIKKU

Paine!

PAINE

Yep, it's me. How've you been Rikku.

RIKKU

Everything was fine until now.

PAINE

I can see. Yuna must be in shock. I came to see the wedding, but when Brother dropped me off, I saw Bevelle in ruins. I don't want to say Bevelle deserved this.

RIKKU

Then don't!

PAINE

You're right Rikku. I'm sorry. The past is the past. Yevon's secrets are no more.

LULU

Let's hope so.

PAINE

So what about Yuna?

LULU

I think we should leave her alone. Whether she is with Tidus or not, it would probably be better if we did not talk to her just yet.

PAINE

I agree. So, this Seymour Guado person. Wasn't he a maester of Yevon?

LULU

Yes, a while back.

PAINE

So he did this to Bevelle. I heard he was a powerful summoner, but I never thought he could do this.

LULU

It may just be more complicated then you think.

PAINE

Hmm, I see.

LULU

Let's get some rest. We've all been shaken up by what happened. We'll all discuss more of these matters in the morning.

PAINE

I agree. And what about Yuna?

LULU

Tidus and Yuna will be just fine. They need each other more than ever right now. Leaving them alone together is the best thing we can do for them.

PAINE

Right. Goodnight you guys.

LULU

Right. We'll all meet up in the morning. Let's go.

Exeunt ALL

ACT TWO SCENE TWO

Enter TIDUS and YUNA

YUNA

Aww, isn't this nice Tidus? Here we are, in the Macalania Woods, where we first made out. It seems like it was only yesterday that our lips were pressed against each other in the cool, soothing water. It was so great, I thought it could only happen in a dream. Do you remember?

TIDUS

Yeah. It was one of the best times of my life. It probably was the best time of my life. Honestly, before I met you, I never considered having a girlfriend or even getting married. But when I saw you in distress, my inner feelings for you started to reach the surface, and I could not stop until I knew that you were going to live past the final battle. You lived, I died. That was how it should have been before.

YUNA

You can't change the past Tidus. You saved me, and I appreciate very much, but there was nothing you could do about the other pilgrimages. You should only worry about now, what you can do now, what you have to do now. If you keep thinking about the past, you become lost in a world where you have so many regrets of what you should have done, but didn't. Tell me Tidus. What was one thing that you would want to change?

TIDUS

Seymour.

YUNA

Seymour? You wanted to change who he was?

TIDUS

No, I wanted to destroy him. I wanted to be sure that he would not come back. But, even sending him to the Farplane was not enough. How are we supposed to beat someone who is already dead?

YUNA

Didn't I tell you to stop thinking about the past?

TIDUS

I'm not! I'm thinking about here and now! I'm thinking about what I can do, and what I should do! Seymour is back, stronger than ever, and I'm here in the woods hiding from him!

YUNA

Don't you get it Tidus? Seymour wants you to come to him. It's all apart of his plan.

TIDUS

Well then let me come to him! Let him find me! I want him dead, so he can never terrorize Spira as he did before!

YUNA

Stop it! You sound just like him! Don't place the blame completely on him. He too was a pawn of a much greater scheme. You swore to hate your father, Jecht, for eternity, but you forgave him, didn't you?

TIDUS

That's different.

YUNA

It's not different, and you know it's not! Now stop complaining and cherish what we have now! Have you no honor?

TIDUS

What does that have anything to do with Seymour?

YUNA

Are you that blind Tidus?

TIDUS

Forget it. I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. Seymour reoccurrence at our wedding really pissed me off. I could never forgive him for that. And the nerve of him to say "Why wasn't I invited?" That little!

YUNA

Tidus, that's enough! When Seymour comes, he comes. Then, you deal with the situation. You know, just as well as I do, that Seymour hates it when people are aware of his plans. He likes to be shrouded in mystery, because it keeps his victims constantly thinking and confused. Don't be so stupid. Just wait, and then think. It's not like you know what he is going to do next.

TIDUS

You're right. I'll see you later. I have to take a walk.

Exit TIDUS

YUNA

What should I do? I'm worried for him, but what can I do?

Enter SEYMOUR unknown by YUNA

SEYMOUR

Give in my dear. Simply give in. You need not trouble yourself with Tidus. He knows nothing, and is nothing. You know this, and I know this.

YUNA

Who's there?

SEYMOUR

My dearest, don't be so fooled. It is I, Seymour. Who else would it be?

(SEYMOUR reveals himself)

YUNA

Seymour! Tidus, help!

SEYMOUR

He is too far away. I only want to talk.

YUNA

About what you demon?

SEYMOUR

Now, my dear, do not take off of his incompetence. You just were talking of how it was not my entire fault.

YUNA

Where you here?

SEYMOUR

I wanted to speak to you in private about your husband. Do me a favor and tell him to meet me in Guadosalam. All will be clear, so that we can battle to the death. Tell him, or else I'll kill you my dear.

YUNA

Why?

SEYMOUR

Love comes harsh. Thank you for delivering my message. Goodbye. Remember, "to the death."

Exit SEYMOUR

YUNA

This is bad. Should I tell Tidus?

Exit YUNA

ACT TWO, SCENE THREE

Enter TIDUS and AURON

AURON

Idiot.

TIDUS

What did I do?

AURON

You should not have hurt Yuna as you did.

TIDUS

I didn't hurt her.

AURON

Yes, you did. You are so concerned with revenge and Seymour that you have completely forgotten to cherish your wife. You two just got married, and already you are disrupting the flow by getting involved with matters that do not even concern you.

TIDUS

What are you talking about? This is the world we are talking about!

AURON

What is more important to you? Is it the world, or Yuna? The Tidus I knew before would have done anything to save Yuna, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. Don't you see? Seymour is playing with your emotions. He knows well enough that you despise him. He is trying to lure you into a trap. How can you be so blind to see it? I am sorry Tidus, but I believe that Seymour surpasses you in power. You cannot defeat him, not now. It would be selfish, foolish, and inappropriate for you to face him. He would win, and you would die.

TIDUS

How cynical of you.

AURON

Call it what you want, but if it keeps you alive, then let it be.

TIDUS

I can't back away.

AURON

Don't think of it as being a coward. Think of it as being smart.

TIDUS

My father would have agreed with me.

AURON

And since when did you even care about what he thought?

TIDUS

If he calls, I'm answering him with a death wish.

AURON

Don't be stupid. I'm leaving now. Yuna is coming. If there is anything or anyone you should worry about, it's her. You completely abandoned her from your mind ever since Seymour showed up. May God help you.

Exit AURON

TIDUS

Hmph. What does Auron know? If anyone was hurt by Seymour, it was me. He doesn't understand the rivalry between Seymour and I. He'll see though. Seymour's up to something horrible. I know it.

Enter YUNA

TIDUS

Hey Yuna.

YUNA

Hi Tidus…

TIDUS

What's wrong?

YUNA

Nothing.

TIDUS

Wait, I know that look on your face. You ran into Seymour didn't you! What happened? What did he do to you? Where is he? How did he appear? Did he attack?

YUNA

No, he just wanted to talk.

TIDUS

Talk? Talk about what? Yuna, tell me! It means the fate of the universe!

YUNA

I can't.

TIDUS

Why not?

YUNA

You really want to know why? Really?

TIDUS

Yes, tell me now!

YUNA

Because I'm afraid you might go running off again if I told you that Seymour wishes to meet you in Guadosalam for a final battle between you two!

TIDUS

So, he's in Guadosalam! I found him! Now, to kill him for good!

YUNA

Wait, Tidus, don't go!

Exit TIDUS running. Enter AURON

AURON

Yuna, why was Tidus running so fast?

YUNA

He's gone to meet Seymour in Guadosalam.

AURON

What! We've got to stop him!

YUNA

It's my entire fault.

AURON

No, it's his. Tidus is becoming a real pain. Seymour is too strong! He'll get killed if we don't do something!

YUNA

What about the others?

AURON

Forget them! We have to hurry! Come on!

YUNA

Right!

Exit YUNA and AURON running.

ACT TWO, SCENE FOUR

Enter TIDUS

TIDUS

Seymour, where are you! Show yourself so I can kill you once and for all!

(SEYMOUR speaks, but cannot be seen by TIDUS)

SEYMOUR

Ahh, Tidus, I knew you would come. It seems Yuna delivered my message to you as I instructed her to do.

TIDUS

Don't hide! I hear you! Now, where are you! If you don't show yourself, I'll-

SEYMOUR

You'll what? You have not the slightest clue where I am. You hear my voice, and that is all. I told Yuna I would be waiting for you in Guadosalam, of which I am, but you know not of where I am in Guadosalam. Unlike you, I am smart, and I know when to strike. Why are you here anyway? I know Yuna and Auron must have tried to stop you.

TIDUS

Nothing could stop me from killing you!

SEYMOUR

You have forgotten already? I am already dead. I just traveled to the mortal world. You can't kill someone who is already dead. I knew you were stupid, but that was just plain common sense. So, now that you have been reminded of that, what do you plan to do now? You are not a summoner, therefore you cannot send me to the Farplane. What do you intend to do if you cannot kill me? Even if you could kill me, do you think you actually could? Do you remember how I completely obliterated Bevelle? I can do that here too, with you lying within the balance, helpless to fight, or escape. Ahh, I anticipated the arrival of your friends. They are approaching as I speak. But Auron and Yuna are the only ones coming. Well, since you are so adamant about settling the score with me, I'm sure you won't mind if I exclude Yuna and Auron from this little private fight of ours.

TIDUS

But-

SEYMOUR

Yes, now you are thinking. She won't be able to send me once you weaken me. Well, it is not as you could weaken me anyway. I have achieved and unworldly power beyond your comprehension. Oh, this is quaint. I just remembered. The entrance to the Farplane lies here, in Guadosalam. Because I can control the Farplane, I could easily fire a death beam from all the energy stocked in the Farplane, straight for you. Oh, it seems as though they have arrived. Let me raise a barrier to prevent them from entering. They can be the spectators as I rip you limb form limb.

(SEYMOUR raises a barrier around the perimeter of Guadosalam).

Enter YUNA and AURON

YUNA

What, a barrier!

(AURON slashes the barrier, but it has no effect).

AURON

It's not use. I can't break through. Unless Seymour cannot sustain it any longer, we can't get through.

YUNA

How can we prevent him from sustaining it?

AURON

We can't. Only Tidus can. Seymour is using his mind to keep the barrier up. If he lost focus or something disrupted his concentration, we could get through. That could only happen if he was distracted, weakened, or defeated. However, I doubt Tidus will win. Seymour did not call Tidus here to fight him. He called him here to eliminate him. Seymour knows, and Tidus is beginning to know that Seymour will be victorious. The problem is that Tidus is too concerned about his pride to let this grudge go. He's determined to defeat Seymour not because he is mad at him for what he did in the past, but rather because Tidus knows Seymour surpasses him. If Seymour lost, it would give Tidus his confidence and pride back. I understand how Tidus feels, but he won't win. I guarantee that. Not even a thousand Blitz Aces could help him now.

YUNA

You don't have faith in him?

AURON

It's not that I don't have faith in him. I don't trust him. I specifically told him what Semyour intended to do to him. He wants to destroy Tidus's heart. But tidus is too blinded by rage and revenge to carwe about anything anyone else says. Now, he must live up to what he desires, and either win with glory, or lose in pain, shame and disdain. Either way, he brought this predicament upon himself. I wonder how he expects to fend off against Seymour.

SEYMOUR

Excellent question Sir Auron. Tidus, how will you fend off against me? Now, don't be shy. That courage you have, the burning flame within your heart and soul should assure you victory no matter what I throw at you, right?

(Silence)

SEYMOUR

No plan? Oh well, I didn't think so! Now Tidus, let the games begin!

(Tidus draws his sword and charges at Seymour. Seymour places a magical barrier to stop Tidus's onslaught and casts meteor on him. Tidus dodges 3 of the five meteors and has his sword knocked out of his hand. Seymour approaches Tidus and blasts him in the face with a Flare and slaps Tidus to the ground. Tidus gets up, only to be kicked back to the ground. Seymour raises his hands to the sky, creating two transparent javelins, one made of fire, and the other made of ice. Seymour throws them onto Tidus, causing excruciating pain. Tidus gets up, and runs toward his sword. He grabs hold of it, and charges Seymour once again. Seymour hits Tidus with five blasts of thunderous fury, knocking Tidus to the ground. Seymour casts Earthquake, but Tidus jumps in the air, and jettisons toward Seymour. Tidus throws his sword, and it makes impact with Seymour. The sword throws Seymour off balance. Tidus reclaims his sword and prepares to do Spiral Cut. He executes the attack but is caught by Seymour while doing the attack. Seymour uses Time magic and stops Tidus in mid-air while doing the attack. Seymour blasts Tidus away with a wave of energy, runs toward him, and punches him in the stomach. Semyour levitates in the sky, and casts Ultima on Tidus. Tidus is hit badly, but refuses to give up. Tidus does Blitz Ace, but Seymour creates another barrier for Tidus to attack. Tidus takes a breath, and gets punched in the face by Seymour, falling to the ground. Seymour gathers energy, preparing for one last attack. Tidus gets up, and channels all of his energy into his blade).

SEYMOUR

One last attack I see. You better make it good, because after you get hit with this one, you're going to be dead.

TIDUS

I doubt it! Seymour, trust me, you're not escaping from this one unscathed!

SEYMOUR

Come.

TIDUS

See ya in the next life loser!

SEYMOUR

Quite.

(Tidus charges at Seymour, planning to thrust the blade through Seymour's stomach. Tidus runs faster, and Seymour finishes charging his attack. Tidus runs right in front of Seymour, and immediately stops!)

SEYMOUR

Quite the contrary my friend. It is you who shall die.

(Seymour blasts Tidus back, and launches his charged attack!)

SEYMOUR

Ultima Wave!

(Seymour's attack blasts a hole through Tidus, and breaks the barrier Seymour used to keep everyone else out! Tidus bleeds in unbelievable pain).

TIDUS

My body! My body! Someone help! Yuna, Auron, Wakka! Someone, help!

SEYMOUR

Pitiful.

(Auron and Yuna run to Tidus).

SEYMOUR

Stop where you are! I have a proposition for you two.

AURON

What do you want demon?

SEYMOUR

Nothing.

(SEYMOUR blasts TIDUS again with incredible force that TIDUS fades away).

YUNA

Tidus! What have you done Seymour!

SEYMOUR

Shut up. Tidus is on the Farplane right now. I'll bring him back.

(TIDUS reappears)

SEYMOUR

Let this be a warning Tidus. Next time, you won't be on Spira or the Farplane when I kill you. This will be because you won't exist in any form at all. Have a good day.

(SEYMOUR disappears)

TIDUS

You just wait Seymour. You'll see eventually.

AURON

What power…

Exeunt ALL

ACT THREE SCENE ONE

Enter TIDUS and AURON

TIDUS

I can't believe how he defeated me. How could he achieve so much power?

AURON

Seymour has fused with the Farplane. He possesses overwhelming power. You would do best not to engage him again.

TIDUS

No kidding! But, why would he bring me back.

AURON

Two reasons. One, he wants to show us the power he possesses. He can control who dies, and who lives. Two, he wants to show you that he is stronger than you, and how he wields an insurmountable amount of power that you cannot come close to. He wants you to see that he controls you.

TIDUS

Then how do I beat him?

AURON

Don't think about that now. What you did was stupid, and reckless. If you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself. Never use rage as judgment. It will get you nowhere. Look at the difference between you two. He was calm, and looks how destructive he was. You, on the other hand, were no where close to him in strength, and you struggled just to get up. All you did was knock him off balance. I hope this is a lesson learned for you. You put Yuna through much pain. I suggest you go talk to her. Stop thinking about Seymour. He is a bad nightmare for you. If you keep your mind focused on him, you will become enraged for no reason, leading to senseless violence. I also doubt that you would want to feel the kind of pain like before.

TIDUS

Tell Yuna that I'm sorry. I'm going to bed.

Exit TIDUS

AURON

Tidus, you fool. You only wish to kill Seymour, for a reason you have not. If you keep this up, you will die, and shall not be returned. Don't do what I did when I senselessly attacked Yunalesca and lost the thing cherished the most. Death has its advantages, but is not glamorous. You become alienated from everyone. It's not like with Sin, where everyone was either dead, a fiend or alive. People live on now. People are alive. Don't be an alien Tidus. Yuna does not want you to be.

Enter YUNA

YUNA

Is Tidus alright?

AURON

Hmph. He's stubborn as always. Give him time. He needs rest. Seymour restored his life, but fatigue still plagues his mind and body.

YUNA

I understand that he must forget about Seymour, but Auron, you know as well as I do that Seymour is a reality. He is no fairytale. He is back, and we need to defeat him.

AURON

We can't. He's too strong.

YUNA

Why not?

AURON

He has fused with the Farplane, the power of death. It is impossible.

YUNA

You're just afraid! At least Tidus stood up for what's right! He accepted death! Auron, we defeated Yu Yevon, whom everyone thought to be a god.

AURON

Yevon was not a god.

YUNA

So, are you saying Seymour is?

AURON

He's close to being one.

YUNA

Auron, admit it! You are afraid of Seymour. You must have not felt this way since you died against Yunalesca. You are still here though. You can live on.

AURON

You don't understand! I am dead! Seymour has control over my fate! I do not want to face my fate!

YUNA

Auron, you can create your own fate!

Exit YUNA

AURON

Scared, afraid? Hmph, maybe she's right.

Exit AURON

ACT THREE SCENE TWO

Enter YUNA and TIDUS

YUNA

How are you feeling?

TIDUS

I've felt better.

YUNA

I spoke to Auron. He's afraid.

TIDUS

Auron, afraid? No way.

Enter AURON

AURON

No, Yuna is right. I am afraid. I don't want to be sent back to the Farplane. Witnessing Seymour's triumph over you made me realize the control he has over my future as alive or dead. I don't want to be controlled.

TIDUS

He reminds you of Yunalesca, doesn't he?

AURON

Yes, very much so. Two people who have a say in how my life runs.

TIDUS

Come on Auron. We've both been severed by Seymour. Let's give it right back to him!

AURON

But how?

TIDUS

I'll think of something.

AURON

And if you can't?

TIDUS

Then, I'll keep thinking!

Enter RIKKU

RIKKU

Hey, you said that me before! Remember Tidus, talking about Yunie!

TIDUS

Yeah!

Enter WAKKA

WAKKA

Then I'm in too, ya! Let's give Seymour another round!

TIDUS

Yeah!

Enter LULU

LULU

I'm in too.

TIDUS and RIKKU

Yeah!

Enter KIMARHI

KIMARHI

You not forget about Kimarhi?

TIDUS

Of course not!

YUNA

So, are we in?

TIDUS

Yeah! Let's save the world one more time!

EVERYONE except AURON

Yeah!

AURON

You can't do it. He's too strong.

TIDUS

Aww, lighten up will ya Auron. Of course we can. We defeated him four times, now let's do it for the fifth, final and last time!

AURON

How do you intend to beat him? Do you have a plan?

TIDUS

Uhh, well, I haven't gotten around to that yet.

AURON

Hmph.

LULU

Well, let's think. Seymour is stronger because of the Farplane. If it were not for that, we could easily defeat him.

RIKKU

Then we destroy the Farplane!

TIDUS

Are you crazy? There has to be another way!

LULU

Maybe we should cut his link with the Farplane off.

TIDUS

How? I thought he assimilated with the Farplane.

LULU

He lied. Seymour is strong, but it would take him an incredibly long period of time to control a huge mass such as the Farplane.

TIDUS

How do you know?

LULU

The Farplane is an entire haven for the resting souls of the dead. They won't give it up easily. Anyone who is dead is connected to the Farplane. Take Auron, Jecht and Braska for example. They were dead, even though alive now, still having a connection to the Farplane. If Seymour was as strong as he boasts to be, he could easily assimilate with them, or control him, bending their minds to his will. He can't however because the minds and wills of the three are still too strong for his grasp.

TIDUS

Then, who can Seymour control?

LULU

Anyone with a weaker, less powerful mind than his. We do not know how many souls rest on the Farplane, but we imagine an enormous amount, more than our minds can comprehend. This, we know for sure. Because of this, we can only expect the worst.

TIDUS

Cut off the Farplane from him. Sounds kind of hard. Can we do it?

AURON

Then real question is can it be done at all.

LULU

What do you mean Auron?

AURON

As you said, the Farplane is connected with everyone who is dead. Not only that, those who live, and share a special connection with thedead in the Farplane are also connected. That means we would have to isolate the Farplane from everything else that exists. This, I doubt we can do.

TIDUS

Why not?

AURON

We lack the power altogether. I am not saying that we are weak, but we do not have the power to mess with a force such as the Farplane. It is simply impossible.

TIDUS

Then what do we do?

AURON

Keep thinking.

(TIDUS smiles)

TIDUS

You're catching on Auron. Hey, wait! We can't control the Farplane. Neither can Seymour entirely yet! But, the souls of the Farplane can be they make up the Farplane! If only we could ask them to resist Seymour's power, and cut off the link with him, then we could dispose of Seymour.

AURON

Sounds like a good idea. But how do we communicate with the Farplane.

TIDUS

Easy, just communicate with the dead. The Farplane is a composition of souls.

LULU

But the Farplane, in essence, is different from the souls that inhabit it.

TIDUS

How can we cooperate with the dead?

AURON

Well, one way is through Seymour. Seymour thinks he controls the Farplane, and a small portion of it he might be able to control. But, Seymour is still apart of the Farplane.

TIDUS

Wait, let's back up here. When we defeated Seymour before, he was dead. That means all Yuna had to do is send him!

RIKKU

Right-o!

LULU

That presents another problem. A summoner takes longer to send depending on how much she must send.

TIDUS

What do you mean?

LULU

Take the sending that took place at Kilika in comparison to the sending of Seymour. Seymour's sending took much less time because there were not as many pyreflies as in Kilika. Now, I believe we can defeat him by sending him. But, the problem is this. We can defeat him one of two ways. We can defeat him just like before, and he will fade away. But the chances are that he will come back. The other alternative is that we could defeat him once he consumes all the Farplane. He would be at his maximum, and we could defeat him then. But the enormous amount of pyreflies he has will take Yuna and extremely long period of time to send.

TIDUS

Then what we need is more summoners!

LULU

Sin has perished. There is no need for summoners. We can only rely on Yuna. No one else can send except.

TIDUS

What about Donna?

LULU

Will one summoner really make that big of a difference?

TIDUS

I guess not.

YUNA

Wait! I have an idea. If time is what I need, you guys could give it to me.

AURON

What do you mean?

YUNA

Fight him while I send him.

AURON

So, we are to be sacrifices then?

YUNA

Isn't that one of the parts of being a guardian?

AURON

Hmph, she's right. Well then, we should try it.

TIDUS

Right! We'll all attack Seymour while Yuna sends him. But wait. How can we be sure that he won't come back even if we defeat him at his maximum power? Sending the entire Farplane would include him as well. Wait, does that mean that Seymour is eternal?

KIMARHI

Kill pyreflies.

TIDUS

Kill Seymour's pyreflies? Is that even possible? Can you kill a person's soul?

LULU

Kill a person's body, but not their soul. I don't think you can kill a soul.

TIDUS

You have any ideas Auron? If anyone knows about death, it's you.

AURON

I'll take that as a compliment.

TIDUS

Well, can you kill a soul?

AURON

I don't know. I really just don't know. No one has tried to kill pyreflies before. I doubt it's possible.

TIDUS

Wait everyone. I always assumed pyreflies were a person's soul. Is it? Or are pyreflies something else?

AURON

I don't know. I know that pyreflies with either become a fiend, or still embody the dead person until either one is sent to the Farplane.

TIDUS

Can they fade away?

AURON

We don't know that, and it would be best not to assume that either. We know one thing for sure. Pyreflies will always go to the Farplane.

TIDUS

What about the pyreflies at the Moonflow? They stay there.

LULU

They have an attachment to life, and live peacefully.

TIDUS

Can't say that will happen with Seymour.

RIKKU

So we can't beat him?

TIDUS

No, that's not it. We just don't know enough about the dead. What about Maechen! He should know!

YUNA

That scholar? He went to the Farplane.

TIDUS

Then there is only one way to find out!

YUNA

How?

TIDUS

We have to go to the Farplane and find out how!

AURON

So, you are saying that you want us to discover how to kill a dead a person? You can't kill someone who is already dead. You can only send them, or let them walk Spira as a fiend, or their original embodiment. If we let that happen to Seymour, he would become a fiend too powerful for his own good. We can't let that happen.

TIDUS

Then we must make the ultimate sacrifice. I know this for a fact. A person's pyreflies are what's left of their essence. If that were to disappear, they would cease to exist. I was thinking. Maybe, we have to be dead in order to defeat the dead.

LULU

A spiritual power to defeat a spiritual power.

TIDUS

Then again, that's not full-proof. Maybe we should just defeat him at his maximum power and see what happens. We'll think of what to do from thereon in.

LULU

Wait, there might be a way to defeat him yet. Remember when we defeated Yu Yevon. There were no pyreflies at all. He disintegrated until there was nothing left. Maybe that will happen to Seymour. Now that I think about it, Yevon was different from other. Yevon had a free-will, despite its appearance. It might be possible that after we defeat Seymour, his true form, the one that lies inside his spirit will appear. It will be his spirit, but will appear in a physical form, wielding spiritual power. If we can defeat his spirit, his soul, the last of his essence, which bears no pyreflies, he will cease to exist. He will disintegrate like Yu Yevon.

TIDUS

It's worth a shot! How about it everyone?

YUNA

Let's do it!

TIDUS

Yeah! All we have to do is what for Seymour to gather all of his energy. Then we strike. Until then, we prepare for the ultimate, final battle!


End file.
